deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unit: Destruction-18 vs Nu-13
Destruction-18 vs Nu-13 is a What-If Death Battle by Zinniax-13. Description Cyborgs of destruction. Can Destruction-18 eliminate Nu-13, or will he get terminated instead? Interlude Wiz: Living weapons of destruction. They are often used to destroy the opposition, and often care less about humans themselves. Boomstick: Well these two are some of the most RUTHLESS killing machines out there. We have Unit: Destruction-18, aka "The Immortal Hunter". Wiz: And Nu-13, the 13th prime field device. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Destruction-18 (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tZcJJssnKs ) Wiz: The gods have fallen, all hope has been lost for the universe, all unable to stop his wrath. This is Unit 18: Destruction, the slayer of gods... Boomstick: But before that, he was a small kid named Anthony Vanacio, someone who only wanted to see the purpose of life, and such, took great risks to find the answer. Wiz: But instead of an answer, he was captured the CRISIS Federation, a group of scientists who worked on creating the ultimate weapon, the 18th Divinity-Protector Unit. And such Anthony received brutal experimentation and was mind-wiped many times before hos soul was forcefully extracted into the 18th unit. Boomstick: Then Anthony killed everyone, and developed a hatred over all that is life and humans, looking to destroy all. He was a brutal killer, destroying words and gods one by one, earning him the name "Unit: Destruction 18" Wiz: He went through world after world, hoping to destroy all. Long developing only hatred and sorrow, he nearly destroyed all life until he was stopped by the Stars of Order (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h623f4Yihlo ) Boomstick: In combat, Destruction-18 is BRUTAL. He can easily move up to mach 3 and lift 20 tons with ease.. Wiz: He has the "Swords of the Immortal-Slayer", 4 swords of divine power that he can summon at will to attack his enemies or defend himself. They also have the ability to kill those that are immortal. Boomstick: His sword-flurry slices enemies DOZENS of times before knocking them back. Telepathic Slash summons telepathic swords that he can fire at enemies with lots of force, or rapidly. Wiz: He can summon sword spikes from the ground to impale his opponents, and can summon up to 3 energy turrets at a time that open fire on enemies fora brief time before they break apart in a shrapnel-shot to damage enemies. Boomstick: His Force-Collision has small range, but if it connects, it taps his enemy in a force field before he slams them with a giant sword to deal damage and shattering the force field. Wiz: But his most useful ability is his counter-protocol, a device that emits an aura that is made to counter whatever strategy his opponents throw at him. Attack protocol boosts his power against defensive opponents, Defense protocol is the flip. Boomstick: Anti-Range protocol halves the damage of all ranged attacks, including his however. His anti-melee protocol does the dame thing, except it works on melee attacks. Wiz: Then his finishers. The Destruction-Blade tosses an opponent in the air before a very large set of sword spikes impale his enemy at once. Destruction-Turrets summon 2 turrets that charge up for about 5 seconds and fire massive beams of energy that can do a LOT of damage. Boomstick: Then his ultimate finisher, the Road to Destruction, an attack where he traps the opponent in a force field and throws them in the air before impaling his opponent with TEN GIANT GOD-SLAYING SWORDS and explodes the force field after, dealing more damage. Wiz: Destruction-18 has done quite some amazing feats. He killed 8 gods with average effort, survived Zinax's Judgement-Day, an attack that destroys an opponents soul, and outsmarted the Stars of Order in combat. Boomstick: But he does have his flaws. He never actually beat the Stars of Order, and is made specifically to kill gods, which can leave him open to anything else if not careful. He is also...VERY robot in his thinking and can be a bit slower in thinking than most. His blood-thirst for battle also makes him reckless. Wiz: Even with those flaws, few have ever been able to stand int he way of the Immortal-Hunter. D-18: You have no chance of winning, bane of reality...Time to send the enemy of reality to the NOTHINGNESS THEY CAME FROM! Nu-13 TBA DEATH BATTLE! TBA Results TBA Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Zinniax-13 Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles